


Ice Cream Bickering

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M, The Newmans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Newmans, taking a break from song writing, track down an ice cream truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Bickering

Carrie couldn't quite remember when she started to feel differently towards the short bass player in her group of friends. She knew that it had been lasting for more than a good year now, this silly crush she had on her best friend. Kim and Konnie were already well aware of her feelings, but the two refrained from teasing the guitarist in front of the redhead. The three girls had all come to the conclusion that a relationship could only end badly, though secretly Kim and Konnie both figured it was about time the two had gotten together. Larry had obviously liked the lead since he was thirteen, but ironically he seemed to have less interest now. When the twins told Carrie of the crush she had been oblivious to, she had slapped her face and groaned and wondered why she couldn't have just liked the boy a month earlier so they could have just started dating and she wouldn't be sitting here and trying to write song lyrics that weren't about him. 

Kim and Konnie say nearby, glancing at the sheet of paper covered in smudges and scribbles. A few feet away, Larry was tuning up his bass in deep concentration, looking a little frustrated when a certain string wouldn't sound quite right and he'd have to start the process over. In amusement, Kim would nudge Carrie to tell her to stop watching and to work on their next series of songs. The last thing they needed was to board a stage with little to nothing to go off of, even if improvising had become a good trait of theirs. 

Still, the pencil and the paper wouldn't work together and Carrie found it much easier just to watch the bassist work. A few minutes had passed and he had happily gotten it just right, playing a short riff for the rest of them to hear. The guitarist sighed quietly, finding her heart filled with affection and adoration. Ironic, she thought, that she had been so oblivious to his crush and suddenly the tables had turned on the two. He appeared to not have noticed a thing and if he had he was good at hiding it.

"How's the writing going?" his voice chimed and Carrie dropped the pencil. Larry raised an eyebrow and smiled, asking, "Not so well, I take it?"

"All I see is scribbles and hearts," Konnie commented. 

The lead sighed and gave a halfhearted glare at the bigger twin for making a comment on her doodles. Konnie shrugged and gave an apologetic smile, being saved by her sister when she interjected, "Hey, how about we get some ice cream or something? You know, to get your mind off of the lyrics for a little while!"

Crushing up the piece of paper and launching it into a garbage bin, Carrie smiled, "Sure! Anything to get me away from another headache." The group waved to Mina during their leave, the older Beff more stressed out with doing what was probably Trina's math assignments than what her sister was up to. 

After having lived sixteen years in Peaceville, Konnie had gotten the schedule of the ice cream truck memorized. She was glancing about street corners and tapping her chin in thought, attempting to decide if the truck was closer to the park or the drive in theater. Kim offered suggestions, but soon the two began to bicker lightly about the real path of the snack bringing truck.

"So, Care," Larry pipped up, smiling up at the taller guitarist. She was surprised to hear him, having been listening in on the funny words passing between the Kagami twins in their fruitless fight. She grinned back and he went on, "You seem a little distracted lately. What's that all about? Usually you're all about lyrics and stuff." He ended with a small pout, concerned for both her and the band and she wanted to let out another affectionate sigh at how cute he looked.

Carrie shrugged, looking away from the redhead in hopes of looking nonchalant. If she were to look much longer, she'd probably end up counting his freckles again like she had attempted to do the other day. She was curious if fifty-two was still the right number, but before she could think too far into it, she answered, "No, nothing's up with that. It's just, like, being distracted and stuff?" It came out as more of a question and she felt the heat come to her face a little. 

He obviously didn't notice and exclaimed, "Oh! Yeah, like, with school and all that stuff? Same here. I'm way over Peaceville's school system's idea on how tests are supposed to be formatted." Carrie snickered quietly and rolled her eyes - how could he be going off about test formatting? She assumed she was lucky, for him to literally have no idea about what was really going on with her. She wondered how he would react in the first place, if she were to get up the courage to ask him out. It would be way out of character for Larry to be overly freaked out, but would he still say no? It wasn't like the redhead was dating anybody nor did he apparently have an interest in anybody.

The guitarist tensed up at the idea of him rejecting her affections. There had been nights where similar thoughts would come to mind and she would find herself more than just upset about the idea, but there were times where she imagined him saying yes, too. Blindly following the twins ahead, Carrie daydreamed about her redheaded Romeo. Except, he'd be Romeo in the way that they would be married for longer than three days and, hopefully, no one would die. She then began to wonder why Shakespeare liked death so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud shout boomed, "Ice cream!" The truck was driving down the road, but Konnie had no fear as she raced to catch up with it. The girl's twin followed close behind, shouting just as much with equal excitement. Carrie, in a moment of forgetfulness of her thoughts and feelings, soon began to chase down the treat giving truck and was joined by an amused bassist. 

When they finally did get the truck to stop, the man inside was definitely annoyed with the sudden commotion behind him. Konnie, in her excitement, continued to yell while ordering her chocolate ice cream, which left the man angrier. Her twin ordered just as enthusiastically, but with less noise, but the server was still ready to spit into some cones by the time Carrie and Larry were able to order. He seemed grateful that the redhead only wanted something out of the box instead of out of the machine. Once all four had their treats, the man sped off well above the speed limit and Kim complained of the dirt in her ice cream.

"That guy was in a bad mood," Larry commented, sitting down on the street curb. The guitarist joined him and watched in amusement as the Kagami twins went off about how local politics had to have been affecting the ice creams quality. "And those two really need to calm down about their ice cream."

Carrie grinned, "It's Kim and Konnie, Larrs. The day they don't care about their ice cream will be the day I don't... play guitar?" She questioned again, amazed at how she nearly let her feelings slip that easily.

"Dude!" the bassist exclaimed, "Don't even joke about that kind of thing. The day you don't play guitar has got to be the end of the world. There's no way Earth could keep rocking without you jamming it along," he smiled up at her again. She counted five freckles before he went on, "Besides, living in a world without a totally cool rockstar lead," he nudged her side, "Is not a world I want to live in." With that, he started sucking on his push-pop.

"Y'know, Larry," Carrie bit her lip. His sudden compliment gave her a boost of confidence and she was siding with the reasoning that she really couldn't write any lyrics if she didn't get this off her chest. If he said no, the worst thing that could happen was a bit of an awkward spell between the two. Plus, rejection would probably bring some good ideas for songs.

"Yeah, Care?" he looked up at her, smiling with ice cream caked on his lips.

She looked away from those, though. She already knew how many freckles surrounded his lips and she didn't need to start counting those right now. "My whole, uh, lyric funk thing? I've got something else distracting me right now. Not school stuff, though. Kind of a... way bigger deal than math homework." Carrie gave a small grin, hoping not to worry him. In hindsight, she could have worded that better. It almost sounded like her grandma was dying or something.

"Oh," Larry made a face and took his push-pop away from his mouth. "What's going on, man? You know I've got your back on anything." He gave an encouraging smile and mentioned, "I'm all ears, Care."

"I, uh, really like you?" It came out too fast and her face was getting hot as soon as she opened her mouth. If he even understood the gibberish, she didn't know. Movies and books and cartoons never displayed confessions being so messy, but media usually showed feelings being returned. "Uh, yeah," Carrie went on. "That's kind of why I've been in a lyric funk, y'know? Cuz, you're all up and... uh... being in my head space and stuff. It makes writing non-sappy songs impossible." At this point, she was more or less talking in hopes of distracting Larry.

His eyebrows were raised and he looked more than a little surprised, but he was smiling all the same. "Carrie," he stopped her from talking. "You can chill out, okay? I didn't even catch the first part." Larry giggled as if it wasn't a big deal.

Repeating the process seemed even worse than the first time. Especially since she had to say it slowly, "I really like you." I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really like you.

"Oh," he made another face and thought about it for a minute. A full sixty seconds of anxiety and fear, which was ultimately wasted because he responded joyfully, "I like you too, Care!" It almost came out as childish, but it was hard for the boy to look like much of a teenager when he had a push-pop and ice cream smeared around his lips.

There was a lot of things Carrie wanted to say after that. A lot of pent up affection and words of adoration that she'd been hiding for over a year, but instead of letting out so many words, she leaned in and kissed him. It was slightly awkward, seeing how he hadn't been expecting it and the ice cream on his lips made it feel a little sticky, but she was relieved and joyful about it all the same. That is, until Larry pulled away frantically with a scared yelp coming from his mouth. 

At first, she was confused and scared that he had changed his mind. Carrie then realized that, while Larry was wiping the stuff away as fast as possible, she had dropped her ice cream on his pants in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was almost 'Sticky Mishaps,' but I feel that sounded more suggestive than it should have.


End file.
